Abstruse
by BlackRose404
Summary: I know April Fool's is still far away but then... This is a story of 18 yr. old Killua and an unexpected meeting... he falls in love and... KXK. Mga Pinoy! This fic is in Taglish, English, and a bit of Japanese


Disclaimer: We do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters. They belong to their creator, Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. We only borrowed some of the characters and settings for a little brainstorming and imagination attacks.

**Abstruse**

By the combined efforts of Zenari Gail, Grace Layson, and Roxanne Barrato

"Naku, ano ba to't ang tagal ni Lolo. Mag aalas siyete na ng gabi at hindi pa rin sila tapos" says 18 year old Killua who was pacing in boredom. "nakakainip mag-hintay! Bakit ako pa kasi ang pinili ni Lolo na sumama sa kanya sa dentista. At ano naman ang ginagawa nila? Wala naming ngipin si Lolo a! At hindi lang yan, hindi pa niya ako pinapasok kasama niya. Ano ako? Aso?" he says then leans on the wall next to the doorway.

* * * * *

"Ah, ang damin gagawin! Ano ba to!"

"Ranne, huwag ka na ngang magreklamo! Pareho lang tayo no!"

"Pero ang dami talaga! Kourrine!" answers Ranne with a pitiful tone, eyes turning puppy-like.

"Tama na nga yan at tulungan mo na lang ako dito. Sabi ni Sir, kailangan niya ang mga papeles na ito ngayon din!" Kourrine answers back.

"Ano! Ganyan ka rami!?" she blurts out looking at the mile high pile of files. "Inaabuso na talaga tayo ni sir! Palagi na lang niya tayo pinapagawa ng napakahirap na mga gawain. And I don't think the pay is worth it! Hey, Kourrine, huwag mo nga akong iwan dito. HINTAY!" she calls, upon noticing Kourrine leaving the room.

* * * * *

"Naku! Si Ranne talaga, wala nang ginagawa kundi magreklamo kapag nakatalikod si sir at kung naka harap nama'y 'Sir, gusto mo bang magkape?' Sa totoo lang, nakakainis talaga siyaaaa...."

Unknown to her until it was too late, she had slipped on a piece of banana peel, which suddenly just appeared out of nowhere, and was now heading straight to the floor, butt first. She closes her eyes hoping that it would ease the pain upon impact, but then, where did the impact part go? Opening her eyes, she sees the face of a white-haired young lad who, it appears, caught her just in the nick of time.

_"Who is this girl? She looks so beautiful."_ Killua thought, stunned. He had apparently caught this girl in her little dilemma and it was a good thing he did, otherwise, she could have ended up paying a little visit to her doctor. He had caught her by the waist and her body twisted in a way that both their eyes met each other. Getting a glimpse of the girl, he immediately fell in love at first sight with her and who could blame him? The girl had long black hair and sapphire-blue eyes that stood out like the brightest star in the starry night sky and a face that could be mistaken as that of an angel's.

_"Who is this guy?"_ she thought. _"He looks really familiar."_ But her thoughts were interrupted as... 

"Uh, I'm Killua." He uncontrollably says. 

But noticing that the girl wasn't paying attention to him but was staring at his arm which as still around her waist, he quickly sets her down.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay miss?"

"Quite fine. Thanks to you. What was your name again?"

"Killua Zoldik"

_"Killua Zoldik? No wonder he looks so familiar!"_ she thought _ "__Boy, how he's changed. So, he couldn't recognize me eh? I don't blame him. I've changed a whole lot. Maybe it wouldn't hurt not to tell him." _" Nice to meet you, Killua. I'm Kourrine." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kourrine. Anou..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry if I held you like that. I really didn't see it coming. I mean, my reflexes just sort of worked on their own."

"No no. It's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I should have been looking where I was going."

"But honestly, I really feel bad so I guess I wanna ask you out for a cup of coffee or something."

"Go out?" ----- _"What a lame excuse!"___

"If you're not that busy I mean."

"Well, it is almost closing time so I guess it would'nt hurt to leave early. I'm sure they won't miss me."

"Cough cough" came a fake coughing sound from the door.

"Oh, hi Ranne!" says Kourrine giving her officemate a forced smile. ----- _"Shoo I'm busy"_

"Well, Kourrine, I did'nt know you had company." She says making her way to her friend. "Coffee huh? Akala ko we still have alot of work to do... ouch!"

"hehehe, What're you talking about?" giving her friend another meaningful stare.

By now, Ranne finally understood what her friend was trying to tell her. "Did I say work? What I meant was... I was going to say... Ja Ne!" She says retreating from the little scenario and finally leaving the two alone.

"So, what were you saying about coffee?" Kourrine asked the confused Killua.

* * * * *

15 mins. Later in Conta's Coffee shop...

"So you're already 20, huh?" Killua says taking a sip of his hot moccha.

Kourrine nods

_"Eek, masmatanda siya!__ Dibale na! Dalawang taon na man lang at saka, maganda naman siya e" _he thought. "Dito ska ba sa York Shin lumaki o dito ka lang nagtatrabaho?"

"Dito lang ako nagtatrabaho. Lumaki ako sa isang maliit na bayan na hindi masyado tanyag. Isa itong bayan na napapaligiran ng kagubatan kaya hindi masyadong maraming taong pumupunta doon." She says while playing with the straw of her Iced tea. "Alam mo, napakaganda doon lalong-lalo na pag lumulubog ang araw sa mga bundok. Sa totoo lang, namimis ko na nga e."

"Talaga? Sa pagsabi mo pa lang, parang gusto ko nang pumunta doon."

Instead of replying, Kourrine could only bow her head.

"What's wrong? Did I say something I should'nt have?"

She shakes her head and smile saying "It's nothing, Just froget about it." She reassures him, drinking the last of her tea. "Oh my gosh, It's getting kinds late. I should be leaving now."

"Now!"

"I'm really sorry but I still have work tomorrow. Hope you understand."

"Then could I at least walk you home?"

"I would really like that but I think you'd better take care of the bill first."

"Ah, I almost forgot!"

"hehehe, well, it was really nice being with you and I hope to see you again."

"Then how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine. So, Ja ne"

"Ja ne"

* * * * *

Excited by their first meeting, Killua couldn't help thinking of the girl he had met earlier. At the beginning, he thought that this day might end up becoming a real bore but after meeting Kourrine that night, he felt like it was the happiest day of his life. The image of that girl wouldn't go away. It kept popping into his head but it didn't bother him a bit. It actually made him feel like he was in heaven for the very sight of Kourrine made him feel like nothing else matters. Nothing around him felt real. Nothing around him felt interesting. All he cared about right now, all he concentrated on was just this little fantasy world of his he was living in his mind as he lay there in his bed.

"Oh, Kourrine, sigh."

"Kourrine, Who's Kourrine?" came his little sister's voice.

"Karuto!" he he shouts straightening his position. "Why are you there?"

"Why? This is my room. That's why!" came her voice from the other side of the divider.

"Kanina ka pa ba diyan?"

"Medyo. Sino si Kourrine?"

"Basta, masyado ka pang bata para maintindihan mo."

"Bata? Paano ako maging bata kung magkakambal tayo?"

"Dahil masyado ka pang innocente."

"Kuya!"

"Biro lang."

"Sino si Kourrine? Sabihin mo!"

"Ayoko nga!"

"Kuya, Sabihin mo na!"

"Hay naku, ang kulit mo talaga! Sige na nga."

"Sabihin mo na"

"Nakilala ko siya kanina noong sinamahan ko si Lolo sa... (Tok Tok Tok Ting!) Naku si Lolo!"

"Killua, Bumaba ka nga rito!" came Killua's mother's roaring voice.

"Naku, Si Lolo, nakalimutan ko. Siguradong papatayin ako ni Mama!

To be Continued...

Author's Notes: Hey, don't go complaining on me! I said KXK as in KilluaXKourrine! You thought it was a KilluaXKurapika didn't you now! Hahaha! Well... there's only one thing I can say... Who the heck is this Kourrine girl anyway?! By the way, Lolo is Killua's great grand father as in the bald guy Karuto was with when they murdered those top guys in York Shin. You know!

Phew... Finally! One chap finished! Man, that was long! I hate typing you know! Review me please!!!! With sugar on top?


End file.
